Dragon Flame
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Hiei goes and gets himself turned into a dragon, a black one of course and his friends now need to find out how to change him back. The question is, will Hiei let them? My first YuYu fic. No Flames please!
1. Stupid Fox!

Dragon Flame  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
Hiei leaned against the railing of the balcony just outside his room. He stared through the forest that stretched endlessly beyond the white wire fence that surrounded his backyard. He reached down, lightly scratching Malik, his black American bulldog. "Come on," he said, looking down, "Let's get you some food." The dog woofed in agreement, waking Cyress, the 175 lb rottweiler and Cuff the Dalmatian/Great Dane mix.As he turned to return indoors, a sound caught Hiei's attention. He turned around only to come face-to-face with a fox. It was a pale white with blue ears and feet. Before Hiei could ask anything, a pink light began to swirl around the fox. When it cleared a young lady stood before him. She had blue hair with white steaks in it. Her skimpy tank top and skirt were both pink with white paw prints scattered around.  
  
"You're Hiei right?" she asked pointing at him. "Yeah, what's in it to you?" he replied after some thought. "Well, you have not treated the ones you care about as well as you should so I've been ordered to cast a spell on you." said the fox with as little interest as possible. She lifted her hand above his head, palm down. She chanted some stuff and a blueish light fell from her palm like a waterfall, covering Hiei completely.When the light cleared the fox was gone. Hiei, who was relived to see the landscape instead of blue abyss, tried to stand up after realizing that he was on the ground. To his surprise, his head was at least 15 feet off the ground! "Hn," he said to himself. "Last time I checked I don't believe I was 15 feet high or anywhere near the said height." He looked down at himself only to gasp at what he saw.  
  
Hiei looked down to see a long snout ending in two round nostrils. Half of it was black the rest was white. He turned his head to look at the rest of his body to have his eyes meet a large bird flying past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Because Hiei can't see himself I will describe his appearance for him. Hiei is a dragon, about 40ft. long and 15ft. high. He has small pointy ears and reindeer-like horns on his head. His long tail ends in a large triangle. His body is covered in very, very, very short black hair except on his under side, chest and half his nose, which is white. His Jagan is gone and the top of his head and neck are covered in a long, white mane. His back feet have a large, sickle-like claw on the inside toe. And, finally, he has huge black wings that span over 50ft.! Now, on wid da ficcy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After observing the bird and checking out his current situation, Hiei began to put two and two together. "That stupid fox turned me into a dragon!" he said angrily. Hiei stomped off through the woods he realized were in his back yard. He quickly found his house to find Yusuke and them looking for him. Kurama was the first to spot the black dragon but for some reason was not afraid. He walked up to it and studied it for a few minutes. 'Hiei?' he asked himself, 'nah.' "Hi Kurama." Hiei said once he realized that his friend hadn't recognized him. "I thought so." Kurama said, turning back around to face the dragon. "Thought what?" Yusuke asked, coming up behind him and noticing the dragon for the first time. "Wow." He said in awe as he craned his neck. "Wow what?" the dragon asked. "Hiei?!" "Shorty?!" Kuwabara chimed in. Hiei bend down so that his nose was about a foot away from Kuwabara's face. "Don't call me that." Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Sure." 


	2. A Short One

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Hi there! Cerberus Here! I just want to thank someone called 2. 2. Why 2? It should be 7. Oh well. Anyway, this chappie is a little on the short side but bear with me. Read and Review please!  
  
"How'd this happen?" Yusuke asked once everybody was comfortably sitting in Hiei's yard. "A fox." Hiei answered bluntly. "What do you mean a fox?" Kurama asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Just as I said, a fox." "Hiei," Yusuke said, trying to think. "You're talking in riddles."  
  
Hiei sighed, "A fox came up to me while I was standing on the balcony," He looked to his left, nose pointing to the balcony outside his bedroom.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He turned around only to come face-to-face with a fox. It was a pale white with blue ears and feet. Before Hiei could ask anything, a pink light began to swirl around the fox. When it cleared a young lady stood before him. She had blue hair with white steaks in it. Her skimpy tank top and skirt were both pink with white paw prints scattered around. "You're Hiei right?" she asked pointing at him. "Yeah, what's in it to you?" he replied after some thought. "Well, you have not treated the ones you care about as well as you should so I've been ordered to cast a spell on you." said the fox with as little interest as possible. She lifted her hand above his head, palm down. She chanted some stuff and a blueish light fell from her palm like a waterfall, covering Hiei completely. When the light cleared the fox was gone.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"When I woke up, I was a dragon." Hiei finished. "Well, with that said, we must find a way to change you back." Kurama said, analyzing the situation. Hiei huffed, "I like being a dragon. I mean look at me!" He stood up a walked in a circle. "I'm a dragon! I can barbeque anyone in an instant, I can fly, and I'm now chock-full of animal magnetism! What more could I want?"  
  
"You're not serious." Yusuke said, looking at the massive reptile before him in disbelief. "What about us, your friends?"  
  
Hiei turned around ready to fly off into the Makai forest, "Hn. Friends are just a crutch for the week." And with that he flew off.  
  
Well? What did you think? Good, Bad, It Sucked? I thought it was good but reviewing my own story is cheating, at least my dad seems to think so. R&R 


End file.
